Medusa's Secret Book! The Downfall of DWMA?
by nakashima0518
Summary: While poking around in Medusa's old office, Maka finds an ancient-looking book. And upon writing a name inside, one of that person's deepest, darkest decrets is revealed! Will Maka be able to resist the juiciest gossip she could ever hope to know? Or will Medusa's old belongings bring DWMA to its knees? Rated T for some curse words (like, 2) and the usual Soul Eater pervertedness.


It's been about a week since I became paralyzed. The spell that Arachne's golem put on me, it had me completely immobilized, save my mouth and eyes and all that.

Being paralyzed is horrible. Not only did I have to miss classes the entire time, but I had to have Soul feed me. It was embarrassing, especially since all my classmates tend to visit at the same time, so they all had to see. At one point, Black Star vandalized my face with a permanent marker. It took Soul and Nygus-sensei, the new school nurse, around an hour to wipe it off.

But the worst part of it all was not being able to read. Reading is my favorite pastime. I just happen to love learning, and books help me do just that. Most of the time, I have a book on me, just for those moments of down time (or to Maka-chop someone's head off.) Soul calls me a "bookworm", but I just can't help it. From adventure to encyclopedias to romance to legends, I'm a fan of them all.

Sure, I could've asked Soul to get me a book, but he would've had to read out loud to me, which reminds me of Papa when I was little. Plus, if I sent him to our apartment to get one of my books, it would take forever for him to get the right one. They just all look the same to him. He says I have way too many books that I never read. I mean, while my collection is fairly extensive, there has never been a book in my possession that I haven't read.

Okay, maybe there's one.

Or two.

Or nine.

In the end, it just wasn't worth it.

Ah, but it was. I can't stand being this unproductive for such a long period of time. It's torture, in a completely different way.

Luckily, the spell is beginning to wear off. I'm able to move my head and arms, if only barely. And of course, the first thing I thought of doing was reading.

But like I said, I can't ask Soul to get me a book. It's 11:23 PM, and he's in bed right now.

From the hospital bed I was in, I surveyed the room. There was an empty bed next to me, the white privacy curtain scrunched up in a corner. Posters Soul brought from home were hung around my headboard, adding a homier effect. The medicine cabinet, which was rearranged symmetrically thanks to Kid, still remained in its organized state, untouched. To anyone, the black bottles, most of which contained the Death symbol, would've looked suspicious, but it was completely normal to us Death City citizens. Lots of get well cards were scattered around my bedside table, which originally had just a lamp. The ceiling fan turned slowly, as if on its last leg.

To the right of me was a swivel chair. Doctor Stein had left it there when he was examining me earlier. Ideas forming, I reached out a shaky arm to try and grab it. I managed to wrap my fingers around the top. Tugging it towards me, the wheels slid easily across the smooth tiles.

I sighed. Even just that took a lot of effort out of me. My arms hadn't fully recovered yet, so it was hard. Carefully, I lifted myself into the seat. It smelled like cigarettes, which kinda creeped me out.

Now to get myself out the door. Since couldn't use my feet to push myself, I would have to push off other objects. Shoving myself hard, I propelled the chair off the bed. Too hard, in fact. I slammed into the wall, hitting the back of my head.

"Shit…" I muttered, then looking around to make sure no one heard me.

Cautiously pushing myself along the wall, I managed to get out the wall, keeping in mind the bump in the door frame that Doctor Stein constantly slipped over.

I started wandering around the nurse's office. There weren't really any other kids there, so it was really just Nygus-sensei and I, whom was nowhere to be found.

Pretty soon, I found myself in Medusa's old office. I stopped at her door, developing a sick feeling in my stomach. To think that such a sweet, kind lady, was actually a horrible, plotting witch, who had personally examined Soul and many other students, was scary. I leaned against the wall. _Should I go in?_

In the end, curiosity got the better of me, and I slid myself inside. Everything was pretty much left unchanged, as after the revival of the Kishin there was no time to handle petty stuff like auctions for old belongings. The air had a somewhat eerie feel to it. While I knew I was the only person, I felt like there was another presence in the room. Not a physical soul, but something else…

Containers of medicine and pain killers lined the shelves along the wall. I shuddered, thinking of all the students she could've gotten rid of just by giving the wrong prescription. Her lab coat was still handing on the coat hanger. Inside its pocket, however, something caught my attention.

A small book was poking out of the white fabric. It was a worn camel-colored brown, with golden borders lining the edges. The pages were yellowed, and with its fancy design, it looked like an ancient diary or something. From what I could see, there were no words on the cover.

Somehow, I felt drawn to the book. Maybe it's because of my love of reading, maybe because I was intrigued by what could possibly be in a book of Medusa's…

Either way, I knew I shouldn't open it. It could always be a trap. However, if it was a trap, wouldn't Shibusen have gotten rid of it by now?

Scooting my way over, I took the small leather book out of the pocket and opened it to the first page.

Nothing was written on it.

I turned to the next page. Nothing.

I flipped through the whole book, trying to find any sort of writing in it, only to find more blank, yellowed pages.

_Weird. Why would Medusa keep something like this?_

Maybe she got the book only recently, and was going to write something in it before she attacked Shibusen. But if it was a new book, why would it look so old?

"Maka-chan?" Nygias-sensei poked her head through the door. "What are you doing here? This is Medusa's room."

I whirled around in my chair, facing the new nurse. "O-Oh, Nygias –sensei! I-I kind of got bored, and started wandering around…"

Nygias sighed, shaking her head. "Oh well. Let's go back to your room, okay? I can't have my patients disappearing like that."

I lowered my head in disappointment. "Okay. But, can I take this?" I held up Medusa's book. "It doesn't have any writing in it or anything like that."

Nygias held her pen to her chin, tapping it lightly. "I guess so. We had a team of people inspect this room for any kind of dangerous magic. I guess since that wasn't taken away, its fine. Just be careful though…" Nygias explained, "This is Medusa's stuff. You never know what the stuff she had will do."

My face lit up. "Thank you! Don't worry; I won't let it take over me or anything like that!"

Nygias nodded. "Alright. Now, let's go back. It's getting late, and you still need your rest."

* * *

For some reason, that night I couldn't fall asleep. I just couldn't get comfortable. It's hard enough as it is to find a good sleeping position on your own, but with a partially paralyzed body, it's even harder.

"Damn it…" I whispered to myself, facing the window now. Moonlight shined through the glass, creating little boxes of light on the floor. The moon itself was looking creepy as usual, even more so since blood was trickling down from its mouth. There's a rumor that the moon drools blood when carnage is in its presence. _Maybe it's Black Star or Death the Kid… probably off fighting some Kishin Egg… and beating the crap out of it… ugh… why can't that be me?_

Since I couldn't fall asleep anyway, I turned on my bedside lamp and opened Medusa's book. For a while, I just stared at the blank page, unsure what to write in the notebook of a former witch. _Maybe I start my own diary? No, I can't run the risk of Blair or Soul finding it or anything. What if this could be my poetry book? Nah…_

I found a pen and held it to the paper. _Maybe I'll write a novel! Then I'll publish it… and I'll be famous… and…_

Something spoke to me inside my head. _Write a name… any name… any page… right here…_

For some reason, I listened. I watched as my own hand wrote the first name I could think of.

_Black Star._

Instantly, words started forming on the paper.

WATCHES SOAP OPERAS.

Black Star watches soap operas.

_What the hell?_ I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes, not believing what I was seeing. The thought of someone like Black Star sitting on a couch and crying over something as lame as a TV show was hilarious.

But never mind that. "How in the world…impossible…"

_I should've never taken that book. _Abruptly, I closed the cover and placed the book on my side table. Rolling to my side, I tried to go to sleep again.

But the book stayed in my thoughts. Now that the idea of Black Star watching soap operas was in my head, I could not get it out. I couldn't help but imagine what the book was saying was true. At last, I gave up, and told myself I would go to Black Star's apartment to investigate once I got better.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. Birds were chirping happily, and the towns square was bustling with excited shoppers and busy shopkeepers.

My motives, however, were much different.

_I'm just going to check… to see if that book is lying or not… not that I think it's real… it's just to see… like research! Yeah, that's what I'm doing… research…_

Speaking of research, I had to do some in order to see if Black Star really did watch soap operas. I asked around, and found out the most popular soap opera around DWMA was _Days of Our Souls._ Assuming that was the soap opera Black Start apparently watches, I would have to go to his house at 1:00 PM.

Stopping in front of Black Star and Tsubaki's building, I giggled to myself. _This is like an adventure!_

I knew exactly where Black Star's apartment was. Running along the east side of the building, I kept my head towards the sky to find the window with all the bonsai plants. Those were Tsubaki's. Being the prepared student I am, I had a plan for getting up there.

I jumped as high as I could, trying over and over till I was able to reach the ladder of the fire escape. It was rusty and smelled like old paint. Climbing up, I went up three flights of stairs before I reached Black Star's apartment.

Pressing myself against the wall, I peeked through the window, which, conveniently, was wide open. Inside, I found Black Star and Tsubaki, sitting on the couch with the TV on.

_This is it!_ I squealed on the inside. _Maybe what the book said is true!_

"We will now return to _Days of Our Souls_." A monotone voice said, coming from the TV.

"But, Fujisaro!" A desperate sounding female voice said, "You don't understand. I love you. I need you. Please, don't go…"

"Elizabeth…" A deep, masculine voice replied. "I cannot allow myself to be a hindrance to you and your family. I've already caused more than enough damage."

Soft, sad piano music started to play. "You will never be a hindrance to me, Fujisaro. Don't you remember the first day we met! On these very staircases, on the first day of DWMA. I kept following you, and you would always tell me to go away. You told me I was useless, a nuisance, annoying. But then, when I got in trouble with the Mafia, you protected me. I will always be in debt to you. If you leave me now, I can never repay that debt…"

Someone sighed, probably Fujisaro. "You don't need to pay me back. I still love you…."

A loud snort followed by several sniffles ensued. "T-Tsubaki… p-pause i-it… I-I j-just gotta…"

Maka's eyes widened. She slapped herself a couple times, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The TV stopped. "It's okay, Black Star." said a calm, gentle voice, presumed to be Tsubaki. "I'm sure they'll get together again…"

"But!" Black Star turned his head toward the ceiling. "It's not fair! Just because her mother died because of him, doesn't mean they have to break up! It was an accident, just an accident!" he cried out, wailing. "J-Just a-an accident…"

I kneeled over, trying my hardest to not burst into laughter, but in the process, I knocked over one of Tsubaki's bonsai plants.

_Crash!_

"Shit!" I hissed as I pressed my back against the wall, praying the assassin duo didn't hear me.

"Tsubaki, what was that?" Black Star's voice was low and tense.

Footsteps came closer and closer to the window. "I don't know, maybe one of my plants knocked over?"

_Crap, crap, crap… _My eyes darted left and right, looking for a way to escape. The only option was down.

With my black coat flowing behind me, my feet hit the ground just in time for Tsubaki to say. "Maka-chan? What are you…"

"MAKA!" Black Star came bursting through the window, causing the rest of Tsubaki's carefully designed plants to topple over. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW! Tsubaki, transform! We're going after her!"

In spite of the dangerous situation, I let out a loud laugh. _This was kind of fun…_

* * *

Back at my own apartment, I flopped onto the bed and pulled out Medusa's book, which I had kept safely under my bed. "This thing is awesome…" I whispered to myself, giggling as I opened up the book.

I turned to a new page, wondering whose name I should write next.

"Death the Kid…" I wrote in clear, black letters. If I could have dirt on anyone in the world, well, first it would be Black Star, but then it would be Death the Kid. He was always so serious, so perfect, he almost never slipped up. Even if I was being a little mean, it's not like I would start blackmailing him or anything.

_Death the Kid._

HAS LINGERIE.

I started laughing. _No way that's true… _Curious, I decided to test the book's capabilities.

_Where? _I wrote.

BEHIND THE PICTURE FRAME IN HIS BEDROOM.

_So the book can interact with its user as well… _

_Thanks. _I wrote.

YOU'RE WELCOME.

I giggled, closing the book and stuffing it under my bed again.

The next day, Soul and I were invited over to Kid's house, along with Black Star and Tsubaki. It was the perfect opportunity for me to test out Medusa's book's wisdom again. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. _Death the Kid… Shinigami-sama's own son… with a secret fetish for lacy lingerie!_

"You seem unusually happy today…" Soul said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Well, for one, you're practically skipping." Soul sighed, rolling his eyes. "It isn't cool."

I made a face, then continued on my way. "What's wrong with being happy? Everything's been kind of depressing lately."

Soul shrugged. "Whatever you say…"

* * *

At Kid's mansion, I waited for the right moment, then told everyone I was going to use the bathroom. Smiling, I pushed my chair in and went out into the hall.

"Now to find Kid's bedroom…" I said to myself, grinning.

Finding a room isn't exactly easy in Kid's mansion, and that's due to his obsession with symmetry. Every door looks exactly the same, and everything lines up perfectly. I have to give credit to the architects who designed his home. One mistake, and it was all over for them.

Luckily, I was familiar with the place, so I knew exactly where his room was. Turning right, I opened the large, gothic-style door and stepped inside.

Right above his bed, which was placed smack-dab in the middle of the room, was the picture frame the book spoke of. Even the painting itself was symmetrical.

Carefully and quietly, I removed the frame from the wall, leaning it against the bed frame. To my surprise, yet relief, there was a square shelf carved into the wall. Inside was a white paper bag, with purple strings.

I couldn't help but grin to myself. Closing my eyes as I stuck my hand in the bag, I pulled out the contents inside.

"Here we go!" I said to myself while opening my eyes.

Inside my hands was a pair of lacy violet underwear, along with a matching bra.

_So, the book was right! Wait…_

The lingerie set looked familiar. Very familiar.

_Wait. _

_No. _

_There's no way._

_Impossible._

_Kid would never…_

"T-This is…" I whispered, hands shaking as I held the bra up so I could see better. "T-The sexy u-underwear that P-Papa gave m-me after the…"

My eyes widened.

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sure enough, the rest of the gang came charging in, Black Star in front of course.

"Ha! Told you guys I could get here fir… Maka, what are you doing with that?"

Patti came in second, skipping happily. "Whoa… Maka wears lacy panties?" she asked, then laughing her signature laugh.

"Hey… aren't those…?" Soul's voice trailed off as memories of Papa's present at the end of the Ultra Paper Test came back to him.

"Kid! You bastard…!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, shaking him vigorously. "How the hell did you get that underwear?! I thought I had thrown them out! What were you, picking through the trash?!"

"The… the symmetry… you…"

"To think that someone of your standing would resort to such lowly, disgusting…"

"You… You put the picture frame down…"

"I mean, look at these things!" I held the bra up to his face. "There's a star on only one side! It's not even symmetrical! Why?!"

Tsubaki and Liz came in. Liz had an ashamed look on her face.

"S-Stop Maka… it… it's not Kid's fault."

"Huh?" I stopped shaking Kid, his lifeless body falling limp.

"W-Well…" Liz started poking her fingers together. "W-When I saw Blair throwing that underwear out… I… well… since it was perfectly new and all…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait. You're telling me _you're _the one who took the lingerie my _father _gave to me?"

Liz blushed, averting her eyes. "W-Well… yeah… I asked Blair if she could make it… you know… my size… and so… I didn't know where to put it… I couldn't let anyone find out… so I kept it there… Kid never looked in there anyway…"

I sighed, smiling. "Well, I'm glad Kid isn't a pervert. Thanks for confess…"

"And the sad part is!" Liz cried out as Tsubaki tried to comfort her. "When she was changing it to my size… she didn't even have to enlarge it by much! Why… I'm the older sibling… why does Patti have to be bigger than me?! It's not fair…"

Patti tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face. "Hey, Maka made Liz cry!"

I held my hands up in defense. "N-No, I wasn't trying to! Come on now… you're still pretty! And you're way bigger than I can ever hope to be…"

Soul turned to Black Star. "…Why do I get the feeling we're not supposed to be here…"

"B-B-But… it's still not fair! Patti… why'd you have to get the good genes…?" Liz continued sobbing.

I started to cry as well. "D-Don't complain… I'm still flat-chested as ever! I couldn't even hope to fit in that lingerie Papa sent me… even if I tried…"

Tsubaki patted us both on the back. "Hey… don't cry now… it's okay…"

Both Liz and I turned to her, still upset. "You're one to talk! You're bigger than all of us combined!"

Tsubaki held her hands up in defeat. "I-I think that's a bit of an exaggeration..."

Patti laughed out loud, clutching her stomach.

Soul sighed. "Geez…women with their issues…"

"Why… why didn't you put the frame down in the middle…?"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Kid, who was still lying on the floor.

"My own bedroom… vandalized…"

"Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Black Star asked.

"I think he means the picture frame you took down…" Liz answered, a worried look on her face.

_Shoot…_ "D-Don't worry Kid! I'll put it right back…" I rushed to the bed, picking up the painting and hanging it up as straight as I possibly could. "See? All better…"

"Still not symmetrical…" Kid whined.

"Umm…" I started to panic. When Kid was aggravated, especially when it concerned symmetry, he was unstoppable. I tilted it to the right, knocking over a candle in the process. "N-Now is it good…?"

"Not symmetrical…"

I tilted it back to the left, stepping away so he could get a better look. I ended up ramming into a table, causing more of Kid's belongings to topple to the ground.

"Not symmetrical…"

I continued trying to fix it, unable to meet his demands. Each time I tried to fix it, something else fell over, messing up the room's symmetry more and more each time.

Soul tapped me on the shoulder. "Maka… just wait till Kid gets out of his daze… you're only making it worse…"

I turned around, facing the room I had now wrecked.

"You're right…"

Kid stood up slowly, keeping his head down. There was a dangerous vibe to him. _Now I've done it…_

"You… You've gone and disrupted my art style... symmetry…" He turned his head upwards, golden eyes boring into mine. "The exactness… the precision…"

Instinctively, Soul stepped partially in front of me. "Told you…" he said, bracing himself for the worst.

"Liz. Patti. Now!" Kid commanded them.

"R-Right!" Liz replied, transforming, even if she knew it was for a bad cause.

"Roger!" Patti fist pumped the air before transforming as well.

Kid caught the twin pistols, holding them in his signature stance. "Even if you are a friend… you will not get away with this!"

"Maka, run for it!" Soul shouted before transforming into his Demon Scythe form.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

* * *

It was a long time before I entered Kid's mansion again.

After that incident, I told myself I wouldn't use the book again. It was just too dangerous. I had ended up humiliating one of my friends, and wrecking the room of another.

I placed the book inside a box with a lock on it, throwing the combination in one of my miscellaneous drawers.

I should've just thrown it away. Because a few days later, I searched frantically for the combination and opened up the box once more.

I couldn't help myself. It was as if the dark, mischievous, gossiping girl inside of me had taken over. I laughed and giggled and gasped at the bits of gossip I learned of almost everyone in DWMA.

Kim was once the most feared student in the NOT class.

Patti and Liz used to work in Deathbucks Café as waitresses, and were quite terrible at it, too.

Marie secretly destroys toilets at night.

Kirikou is a junk food addict.

Nygias-sensei and Sid-sensei once had a secret love affair.

Ox had a temper tantrum when he was eleven because he didn't win the school spelling bee.

Tsubaki is a masochist. So is Hiro.

"Man…" I said to myself as I reached the last page of the book. "Only one more page left… who should I do…"

Somehow, I felt sad. As embarrassing as it was for the people whose names I wrote, I still felt like I was getting to know them a bit more.

"Hey, Soul? Did you start making dinner yet?" I called out. It was, after all, his turn, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't slacking off.

A loud crash from the kitchen confirmed my question. "Yeah… it should be ready… soon…"A loud crash from the kitchen confirmed my question. "Yeah… it should be ready… soon…"

_Yay! _I thought to myself. _Oh yeah…_ I flipped through all the pages, scanning the written names quickly. _I don't think I've written Soul's name yet!_

I facepalmed the side of my head. _How could I forget Soul? My own partner? My best friend?_

I walked over to my desk and picked up the nearest pen.

Suddenly, a weird feeling hit my gut. It told me not to write Soul's name.

_Maybe… I mean… what if it's something so weird, so embarrassing, so shocking that I won't be able to match soul wavelengths with him anymore? No, forget not matching soul wavelengths… what if I can't stand to look at him anymore?_

I held the pen to the paper, biting my lip. _But what if it's something good? Something that'll help me get to know Soul better? _

_Something about his past…?_

It was decided. If it meant I could help understand Soul, who was so calm, collected, _cool_, yet never liked to discuss his life before DWMA, then as his meister and friend, I would do it.

_Soul Eater Evans…_

Words started to appear on the paper. A small drop of sweat trickled down the side of my temple, waiting in anticipation.

_Soul Eater Evans…_

LOVES MAKA.

_Soul Eater Evans loves Maka._

I stared at the book, blinking several times, then rubbing my eyes.

This couldn't be true.

It couldn't be.

Soul, liking someone as weak, annoying, and unattractive as me…?

But, in all the times that I had tried, Medusa's book had never lied. Not even once.

Well, except for the time with Kid. But that wasn't technically lying, was it? I mean, it was in his possession, if you can consider being in one's room having possession over. Either way…

I pinched myself, just to make sure. The elegant, black letters stayed printed on the page, not showing any sign of changing.

"No way…"

It wasn't that I was disappointed. Nor was I pleased.

I didn't know what to think.

In the midst of my thoughts, I didn't notice the letters on the page begin to swirl. All the pages turned pitch black, as though someone had bled ink all over them. Soon after, the pages themselves began to turn, until they reached the middle page.

To my surprise, a large creature popped out of the book. It looked sort of like Ragnarok, except more zombie-like. Its flesh was yellowish, same color as the pages, that kind of sagged and peeled. It had no legs, it was still attached to the book, just as Ragnarok is attached to Crona.

"Why, hello there Maka-chan!" It said, leering at me in the same way Ragnarok does. "Nice to finally meet you in person!"

I stepped several feet back, reaching the other side of my room. "Umm… sure… w-who are you, exactly?"

The creature held out its hand. "My name is Ryu. I am a spirit, who was cursed to dwell inside that book."

I took his hand, hesitantly. "S-Spirit?"

"Yep. Now, I must thank you. I've been trapped inside that hell-hole for two hundred fifty-nine years, three months, sixteen days, twenty hours, forty minutes, and fifty-seven seconds, to be exact!" Ryu said, grinning happily.

I furrowed my brow, starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Wait… thank me for what?"

Ryu's expression changed from friendly to evil. "The hundred souls of the people you have offered. For my revival."

My eyes widened. "Wait, stop, what's going on?!"

"I am the ancient Kishin egg Ryu. For some reason, when I was killed, while my soul was eaten, my _spirit _till remained. From my spirit form, I could still terrorize the land, I just couldn't eat the souls of the people I killed. The people that ended up sealing me weren't the finest, I must say. The catch to their spell was, if I could get someone to write down the names of one hundred people, their souls would be bound to me, and by eating them, I could be revived."

I clenched my fists. "You bastard… you tricked me… I never wanted my friends to be hurt!"

Ryu shrugged, switching back to his cheerful tone again. Now, it just sounded like mockery. "Well, can't help you with that. Most people have already heard of my legend, it's been written in books and newspaper articles for a while now, so they just toss me away, for some other unsuspecting victim to pick me up. Medusa was considering using my power to turn Crona into a Kishin, seeing how I could easily be used to find souls, but… oh… get a load of this…" Ryu started laughing, maniacally. "She couldn't find enough names to put in the book! How pathetic!"

"Shut up!" I yelled out. "Don't you dare hurt my friends. I don't care what you are, or what you can do, you're not laying a hand on my friends!"

Ryu sighed. "Sorry, Maka-chan. You seem like a genuinely nice person, but it's time I get out of that cage. You're the only one whose ever even written a single name in my pages. Though I admit tricking you was far easier than I thought for a DWMA student…"

I punched Ryu in the face, shocked but not surprised to find out my fist went straight through him, just like a ghost.

"Well, it's true! Being a spirit for as long as I have been, I see everything that goes on. Anyways, it's pointless. In less than forty-five seconds, all of your friends will be gone. Just like that. A hundred souls. And since most of them are from DWMA, my, my... The entire school will be demolished in a matter of seconds. Who will take care of all the Kishin eggs running around! The world'll fall to madness! How amusing!"

"Noooo!" I screamed, covering my ears and sinking to the ground. _Please… let it be a dream… let it be a dream… let it be a…_

"Maka!" Soul yelled before diving for Ryu.

"Soul! It's pointless, he's a ghost, you're just going to~"

Soul had his right arm transformed partially into a scythe. He sliced at the book's open pages, tearing them out one by one.

"Stop!" Ryu screeched. Slowly, his skin began peeling off, a strip coming off as one page was ripped. "What are you doing?! Get out! I must be revived!"

Soul continued to hack at the book with his arm, gritting his teeth as Ryu screamed in his ear.

_Amazing…_ I could only watch as Soul tore the book apart. _Not only did he know what to do the second he came in… he's able to withstand a screech of that volume…_

After the last page fell out, Ryu screamed once more. He had now become a shriveled, brown, lumpy skeleton, resembling the old leather of the book. After a while, he disintegrated into dust, never to be seen again.

"You okay? Maka?" When I looked up, Soul had his hand stretched out towards me, waiting for a response. "I don't know what that thing was, or how it got in here, but I'm glad it's gone and you're safe."

_All because he thought I was in danger…_

"Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine…" I took his hand and let myself be pulled up. "T-Thank you… for saving me…" _And the rest of DWMA, for that matter._

Soul shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't really a big deal. All I did was tear up your book."

I turned towards him, now starting to question him. "Oh yeah… how did you know how to defeat that thing anyway?"

Soul smirked. "I tried reading one of those books you never read."

* * *

**Yay! Finally got to finish this! I wrote this as a request for my friend (whom I frequently mention, but she might be annoyed if I mention her name). She had drawn me an cute poster of Black Star and had given it to me on the last day of school, and I was like "Shoot, now I gotta give her something." because I can't have someone give me a present without me giving one back to them, so I decided to write a request of her choice, since she's an amazing friend and likes Fanfiction. So then she told me she wanted a story about Maka how finds this book **_**"but what she doesnt know is that the book is possessed by a spirit. the spirit writes out the words inside and reveals secret stuff to maka, which she isn't supposed to know and convinces her to do things that just end up in things going wrong." **_

**And thus, this fanfic was born. Btw those were her exact words; just you have an idea of what I was supposed to do. **

**I decided to put a comedic spin on her request, since she said I could carry out the plot however I wanted, and since most of my other stories are more serious and not as light-hearted. Although the SoulxMaka hint is my own personal touch. I put that in because I needed Maka to be temporarily distracted, and while CronaxMaka is more prominent in the series (At least, in Part 1), I still passively support that couple. **

**Oh yeah, **_**Days of Our Souls **_**is a play on the real life soap opera, **_**Days of Our Lives,**_** in case you didn't catch that. **

**Well, thank you (insert name here) for being such an incredible friend these past three years in middle school. I hope this story goes far and beyond your expectations, cause I spent a really long time on it .3. You've shown so much support for me not only in my Fanfic career (Lol that doesn't even make sense), but with school and other things as well. You're absolutely amazing and I hope we can keep in touch, even when high school starts ^^ And as for everyone else, thanks for reading!**


End file.
